obsessed with you
by Marii-Se
Summary: 2795. Kyoko no entiende lo que le pasa con Tsuna. Esta tratando de comprender, acaso es...Una llamada nocturna aclara sus dudas. Song Fic. CORREGIDO :D


Holaaaa yo aqui con song fic! y es que escuchan esa canción de Miley Cyrus no pude evitar que mi mente pensara e imaginara. Y el resultado fue este. Ya corregí algunos errores que tenía, ya que escribí esto con prisa y como a las 1:00 am xD no pude evitarlo

**Canción: **Obsessed

**Interprete: **Miley Cyrus

**Aclaración: **KHR no es mio ni sus personajes :D

* * *

-_Jajaja Kyoko-chan…..Eso es muy gracioso-_

_-To-toma. Es solo una, p-pero pensé q-que te gustaría-_

_-Te…tengo algo que de…cir...te…ammm…me gustas mucho….y quisiera que fueras mi novia…. _

_¿Qué dices?... ¿En serio?... ¡Eso es genial!_

Abrí los ojos, no puedo dormir. No con esas palabras dándome vueltas en la cabeza. Miro hacia afuera. La luna está en su apogeo y las estrellas iluminan la noche. Miro el reloj. Es tarde y el sueño parece no llegar nunca. Tengo un examen hoy en unas horas, más no creo que logré pasarlo.

_Why do I just lie awake and think of you?__  
__I need some sleep_

_tomorrow I have things to do._

Doy vueltas en la cama tratando de encontrar la posición adecuada, más mi mente solo está para él. Veo en escritorio el libro de ciencias, me paró para ojearlo aunque sea un poco, no me siento preparada. Suspiro cuando me percato, de nuevo, que no da resultado.

_Every time I close my eyes I see your face__  
__so I try to read, but all I do is lose my place._

No encuentro la manera de sacarte de mis pensamientos, recuerdo tus ojos, tu sonrisa, tu cara de miedo, de enojo, de valentía. Me paseo sin cesar por el cuarto. No tengo que hacer mucho ruido, mis padres y mi hermano están dormidos. Me siento cruzada de piernas al frente de mi pequeña mesa y me recuesto en ella con un brazo estirado y la cabeza de lado, sin mirar a ninguna parte. Me sorprendo susurrando tu nombre. Es lo único que rompe el silencio nocturno de ahora.

_Am I obsessed with you?__  
__I do my best not to want you__  
__but I do all the time__  
__I do all the time_

Suspiró otra vez y tomo sin pensarlo el móvil de mi cómoda. La diminuta luz ilumina mis ojos. Veo la hora en la pantalla y me muerdo el labio nerviosa. Es muy tarde. Pero necesito esto, me digo a mi misma. Quiero saber que me está pasando, es acaso posible. Jamás me sentí así.

_I just had to call you up and say "hello"__  
__I know it's 3 am _

_and I saw you a while ago_

Marco el número y me pongo el celular en su lugar. Aguanto la respiración mientras oigo el repique del teléfono, con cada uno mi corazón se acelera.

_but I still had this aching pain to hear your voice__  
__to know your there_

-Haaa-Halooo- te escucho decir en medio de un bostezo. Tu voz suena alejada, suave y perezosa.

-Hola Tsuna-kun-digo en voz baja. Nadie que no se él debe escucharme

-¡Kyoko-chan!- esta vez estas sorprendido y oigo un fuerte ruido de golpe y un quejido de tu parte.

-Estas bien- grito silenciosa y preocupadamente, ahogando mi voz.

-S-s...si-dices finalmente- solo me caí jajajaja. Pero estoy bien- suspiro aliviada

-Lamento haberte llamado a esta hora-

-Oh tranquila, no te preocupes- me dices- pero ¿qué? ¿Te pasa algo?- Una ligera sonrisa se dibuja en mi cara.

_I don't seem to have any choice…._

-No lo sé-le susurró. Estoy siendo sincera-

-Eh?

-Tan solo…. Tan solo quería escucharte- No sé qué cara estarás poniendo ante este comentario carecido de sentido alguno. Supongo que estarás confundido. Con preguntas que ni yo misma sé las respuestas.

-Ah Y-ya veo-Estas nervioso. No sabes que hacer ante esta rara y sorpresiva situación. Temo que me consideres extraña por hacer esto, pero de verdad lo deseaba-Espero que el examen este fácil- ese comentario me confunde-Es decir estudie un poco, pero no estoy muy seguro jejeje- Sonrió y hago un sonido de afirmación. Sé lo que intentas hacer.

-Yo tampoco estoy muy segura de esa prueba-

-¿Pero qué dices? Si tú eres muy inteligente Kyoko-chan. Además seguro no tuviste distracciones como yo con Fuuta, Lambo e I-pin jugando al cohete- Rió un poco, tú seguro piensas que es por lo que dijiste de los niños, pero fue por lo primero. Distracciones. No te quejes de los pequeños, tú también lo eres para mí.

_Am I obsessed with you?__  
__I do my best not to want you__  
__but I do all the time__  
__I do all the time_

Me sacas charla rápidamente, contándome tu día. Escucho felizmente, más solo me pierdo en tu voz. De verdad fue bueno hacer esto. Ya no estoy confusa o estresada. Incluso siento como si estuvieras a mi lado, siento la calidez de tu alma. Nunca había experimentado esta sensación, un vacio en mi se estaba llenando con cada parte de ti que me regalabas sin darte cuenta.

_Oh, yeah__  
__I'm so sorry I just had to wake you up__  
__I feel so lonely by myself__  
__Is this the way it feels when you're in love?__  
__Or is this something else?__  
__Yeah, yeah_

Me pregunto si es amor. De verdad tengo ese maravilloso sentimiento. Cuando te dije que quería ser tu novia, algo por dentro, que no entendía me impulso a decirlo. No sé cuando comencé a quererte así, de esta manera tan intensa. Pero me gusta, me encanta estar enamorada de ti. Sonrió al descubrirlo.

_Te quiero_

_Me gustas _

_Te necesito _

_Me haces feliz_

Frases fugaces en mi corazón, que no se acercan a describir lo que siento por ti, pero al menos lo resumen. No puedo creer que hace un rato intente alejarme de ese sentimiento, quitármelo. Ahora sé que debo disfrutarlo, no creo tener opción.

_Am I obsessed with you?__  
__I do my best not to want you__  
__but I do all the time__  
__I want you all the time_

-Bueno, creo que es hora de que me valla dormir- digo más por obligación que por ganas. Si por mi fuera me quedaría hablando contigo todo el día, hasta perdería la evaluación y no me importaría.

-Ah ok- dices triste, supongo que tampoco quieres que esto termine.

-Te veré en un rato- digo para animarte

-Sí, es verdad. Entonces nos vemos-ahora estas más alegre.

-Hasta pronto-lo pienso un poco-….Tsuna-kun

-¿Dime?

-Te amo- esas palabras salen como agua por un riachuelo, nunca pensé que sería tan fácil decírselo a él-

-También yo- respondes tiernamente, sé que tienes una sonrisa.

Cuelgo y me meto en la cama. Ya no me importa si no duermo hoy o nunca, siempre y cuando tu este en mi cabeza y en mi corazón, ocupando el lugar que todo el tiempo fue tuyo. Es una grata obsesión, de la que no puedo, ni quiero, escapar.

_Oh, yeah_  
_but I do all the time, I want you all the time_  
_Am I obsessed with you?

* * *

_

Bueno Finitoo xD Gracias por leer dejen Comens y todo lo que quieran, y me avisan si quieren q ponga la traducción de la canción para los que como yo no tiene un nivel muy alto de ingles que digamos :$

**Sauri: **Si lamento los errores. Y si amo esta pareja, tanto Yaoi me hizo decidirme a escribir. Gracias por tu comen

**Nereika: **que bueno que te gusto. Tus palabras si que me animan un abrazo

**Angelzk: **No exactamen se declaro ya que en mi fic ellos son novios, pero es que Kyoko no entendía muy bien lo que sentía, ahora si *W* Gracias por tu comen y suerte con tu fic de GokuHaru, lo espero ;D


End file.
